Pianist Lover
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

PIANIST LOVER

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, dsb

Summary : Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Chapter 1 – SMK Konoha

Malam yang gelap kini hadir di desa Oto. Cahaya rembulan menemani malam yang gelap hari ini. Di suatu rumah terdapat seorang ayah bersama anaknya yang kini tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sang ayah bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan sang anak yang berambut raven hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana mereka di sela-sela makan mereka.

"Jadi, Otousan benarkah kita harus pindah besok ke Konoha?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ayah mendapat pekerjaan menjadi guru di sebuah SMK di Konoha. Jadi kita harus pindah besok. Ayah juga akan mengurus kepindahanmu kesana.", jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah, padahal disini kan lebih nyaman", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, gaji ayah di Konoha lebih besar daripada ayah harus bekerja disini. Mengertilah sejak Okaa-san mu meninggal kita sedikit kesulitan ekonomi.", ujar Fugaku.

"Aku mengerti Otou-san, aku akan bersiap-siap. Selamat malam Otou-san", ujar Sasuke lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Selamat Malam Sasuke", jawab Fugaku.

Pagi pun datang. Matahari kembali menyinari bumi ini. Sasuke pun bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah itu diapun membantu ayahnya membawa barang-barang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kontainer. Setelah semua beres mereka berdua pun naik ke mobil dan segera menuju Konoha.

3 jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di Konoha. Mereka pun telah sampai di apartemen yang telah disewa oleh Fugaku. Mereka pun segera mengatur barang-barang di apartemen tersebut. Dan setelah tertata rapi mereka pun duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat.

"Sasuke, besok kau akan mulai bersekolah di SMK Konoha. Jadi bersiap-siaplah ya. Ayah akan pergi ke sekolah dulu untuk mengurus administrasi. Kau jaga rumah ya..", ujar Fugaku.

"Baik, Otou-san!", ujar Sasuke.

Fugaku pun keluar dari rumah dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju SMK Konoha.

"Hidup baruku disini akan segera dimulai", gumam Sasuke.

Besok paginya, Sasuke pun sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Kemejanya diatur rapi dan dasi diikat ke lehernya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMK Konoha. Sasuke kini sudah kelas 2 dan mengambil jurusan musik karena dia sangat tertarik di bidang musik, terlebih dia sangat mahir memainkan piano. Sasuke pun segera menuju makan dan sarapan bersama Otou-sannya. Mereka pun makan dan setelah selesai mereka bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau sudah selesai Sasuke? ayo pergi!", ajak Fugaku.

"Ya, Otousan!", jawab Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Sasuke pun dengan mobil mereka pun segera menuju SMK Konoha. Setelah sampai mereka pun langsung menuju ruang kepala Sekolah. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, mereka pun duduk di hadapan kepala sekolah yang merupakan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki tubuh yang wow! Wanita itu bernama Senju Tsunade. Mereka pun memulai percakapan.

"Jadi Uchiha-san kau sudah siap mengajar di sekolah ini?", tanya Tsunade pada Fugaku.

"Ya, Senju-san, aku akan mengajar kelas informatika sesuai keahlianku", jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah, dan ini anakmu Uchiha Sasuke kan yang akan mengambil kelas musik?", tanya Tsunade.

"Benar, dia Sasuke anakku", jawab Fugaku.

"Jadi anak yang baik ya disini Sasuke-kun", ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Senju-san!", jawab Sasuke.

Tok..Tok...Tok...

"Masuk!", ujar Tsunade.

"Ohayo Senju-san, kau memanggilku?", tanya seorang pria dengan masker hitam dan memiliki rambut perak.

"Kakashi-san, ini anak murid baru di kelas musik-mu, tolong kau antar dia ke kelas ya!", ujar Tsunade.

"Hai, Senju-san, ayo nak!", ujar Kakashi.

"Ha-hai. Senju-san, Otou-san aku permisi dulu!", ujar Sasuke lalu mengikuti Kakashi.

"Belajar yang baik ya Sasuke-kun!", ujar Tsunade.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kelas. Kakashi pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, tadi namamu siapa nak?", tanya Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, apa anda guru kelas musik?", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya aku wali kelasnya, namaku Hatake Kakashi", ujar Kakashi.

"Mohon bimbingannya Kakashi-sensei!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya-ya", ujar Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pun tiba di depan kelas dan Kakashi duluan memasuki kelas dan Sasuke masih berada di hadapan pintu kelas dan belum masuk.

"Ohayo anak-anak!", sapa Kakashi.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!", ujar seluruh siswa.

"Wah Kakashi-sensei telat lagi masuk kelasnya!", celoteh seorang siswa.

"Gomen-gomen, tadi aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi kali ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru.", ujar Kakashi.

Seluruh kelas langsung ribut karena ada murid baru di kelas mereka.

"Sasuke, silahkan masuk!", ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke pun memasuki kelas dan menatap lurus ke arah anak-anak sekelasnya. Cewek-cewek pun terperangah melihat ketampanan Sasuke sementara laki-laki Cuma memandang malas karena murid barunya ternyata laki-laki. Kelas pun jadi sedikit gaduh karena kehadiran Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Sasuke!", ujar Kakashi.

"Ohayo minna, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah pindahan dari desa Oto. Mohon bantuannya!", ujar Sasuke lalu membungkuk.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ino karena kebetulan kursi disitu kosong. Ino acungkan tanganmu!", ujar Kakashi.

"Hai!", ujar Ino sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke silahkan duduk disitu!", ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke pun segera berjalan dan menuju bangku yang berada di sebelah Ino. Selama ia berjalan cewek-cewek memandanginya dengan kagum dan sedikit berbisik-bisik. Sasuke pun kini duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun, namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal!", ujar Ino tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hai Yamanaka-san, salam kenal", ucap Sasuke datar lalu menjabat tangan Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Ino", ucap Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Baik anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini! Hari ini tentang Teori Musik! Keluarkan buku paket kalian dan buku halaman 12!", ucap Kakashi.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, anak-anak pun serius mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Setelh beberapa jam belajar, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

Teng..Teng...Teng..

"Shikamaru kau sebagai ketua kelas, tolong antar Sasuke ya mengelilingi lingkungan sekolah ini. Agar dia bisa mengenal baik lingkungan Sekolah ini.", ucap Kakashi di akhir pelajaran.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei", ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Baiklah pelajaran selesai, silahkan beristirahat!", ujar Kakashi lalu keluar dari kelas.

Shikamaru pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ng, Sasuke aku sedang ada urusan penting di ruang OSIS, bagaimana kalau yang mengantarkanmu Ino saja? Kalian kan teman sebangku", ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, tak apa-apa", jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tak keberatan kan, Ino?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak kok Shikamaru, aku bersedia kok", jawab Ino.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya.", ujar Shikamaru lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita berkeliling sekolah!", ujar Ino lalu berdiri.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke dan ikut berdiri juga.

Sasuke dan Ino pun keluar dari kelas. Mereka pun berjalan di koridor sekolah. Di sepanjang perjalanan cewek-cewek memandang Sasuke dengan kagum sedangkan Ino dipandang ditatap dengan pandangan sirik karena begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Mereka pun melewati sebuah ruangan dan Sasuke mendengar suara piano dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke pun berhenti di pintu ruangan tersebut sedangkan Ino masih terus berjalan ke depan karena sibuk menjelaskan dia tak sadar Sasuke telah berhenti. Sasuke pun membuka pintu ruangan itu karena penasaran siapa yang memainkan piano itu.

SREGG...

Pintu pun terbuka dan Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memainkan piano hitam dengan penuh penghayatan. Sasuke pun terperangah karena kepiawaan gadis itu bermain piano dan Sasuke sangat menikmati alunan nada dari piano itu karena begitu indah dan sangat harmoni. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Ng, nona..", ujar Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun kaget dan segera menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu memiliki rambut soft pink sebahu yang indah dan memiliki mata emerald yang indah.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya gadis itu.

"Ng, a..aku Cuma kebetulan lewat disini, dan ketika aku mendengar suara piano aku segera memasuki ruangan ini. Gomen jika aku menggangumu.", ucap Sasuke.

"Ho..begitu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau anak baru ya?", tanya gadis itu.

"Benar namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku siswa kelas musik", jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Uchiha-san!", ujar gadis itu lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh?", ucap Sasuke sambil melongo karena dia ditinggal begitu saja.

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melihat Ino berlari menuju arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!", ucap Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Kamu darimana, aku kaget lho tiba-tiba kamu tidak ada di sebelahku", ucap Ino.

"Gomen, aku tadi singgah di ruangan ini.", ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan di depannya.

"Oh ini kan ruangan grand piano tua yang antik itu. Aku juga sering berlatih piano disini", ucap Ino.

"Oh, begitu, ayo kita berkeliling lagi", ucap Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun!", jawab Ino lalu mulai berjalan juga.

Sasuke dan Ino pun meneruskan perjalanan mengelilingi sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kita ke kantin dulu? Kita makan dulu", ucap Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Ino pun menuju ke kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul dua siswa yang sedang kejar-kejaran dan mereka pun menabrak bahu kiri Ino sehingga Ino akan jatuh.

GREPPP

Tapi sebelum Ino jatuh, Sasuke pun menahan tubuh Ino agar tak terjatuh. Sasuke mendekap Ino sedikit erat dan kini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Jantung Ino berdebar dengan cepat dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke Cuma menatapnya datar.

"_**Sasuke-kun begitu tampan, aku harus memilikinya, batin Ino**_

Sasuke pun melepaskan Ino dan membantu Ino berdiri lagi. Ino pun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Ino?", tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku tak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun. Arigatou!", ujar Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kantin dan segera duduk untuk makan. Setelah selesai makan mereka mendengar lonceng berbunyi, mereka pun segera menuju kelas untuk menerima pelajaran berikutnya.

Pelajaran berikut adalah matematika yang diajar oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Sensei ini dingin dan begitu galak sehingga para siswa sedikit tegang menerima pelajaran. Tapi setelah 10 menit pelajaran pintu ruangan kelas diketuk.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Orochimaru-sensei pun membuka pintu kelas dan langsung menatap tajam siswi yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau beraninya terlambat di pelajaranku!", ujar Orochimaru galak.

"Gomen, Orochimaru-sensei tadi aku sakit perut jadi baru balik dari UKS. Sekarang aku sudah mendingan, jadi aku ingin mengikuti pelajaran", ucap siswi berambut pink itu.

"Huh, kali ini kau kubiarkan masuk, tapi lain kau terlambat lagi kau takkan kubiarkan masuk!", ucap Orochimaru.

"Ha-hai Sensei! Arigatou!", ucap gadis itu lalu menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang. Sewaktu gadis itu berjalan Sasuke terus memandangnya hingga gadis itu duduk di bangkunya. Ketika mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Gadis itu pun tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"_**Sial, senyumannya indah sekali!", batin Sasuke.**_

Sepanjang pelajaran dari Orochimaru-sensei, Sasuke tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran. Sasuke terus-terusan curi-curi pandang pada gadis itu. Dan ketika mereka kebetulan bertatapan gadis itupun memamerkan senyuman indahnya pada Sasuke sehingga Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu ketahuan mencuri pandang. Tapi ternyata Orochimaru-sensei pun memperhatikan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke dan menegur Sasuke.

"Hei kau! Bisakah kau memeperhatikan pelajaran dan tidak menoleh-noleh kebelakang?", ucap Orochimaru galak sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Go-gomen ne Sensei!", ucap Sasuke lalu menunduk.

Ketika Orochimaru berbalik dan kembali menulis di whiteboard, Sasuke kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis pink itu sedang terkikik geli melihat Sasuke. Sasuke pun memberikan deathglarenya dan kembali melihat ke depan.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya lonceng pulang berbunyi, tanda sekolah telah usai. Mereka pun memberi hormat pada sensei lalu Orochimaru-sensei pun keluar dari ruangan.

Gadis pink itu pun segera berjalan cepat menuju luar kelas sehingga Sasuke mengikutinya juga dengan cepat.

"He-hei tunggu!", ucap Sasuke memanggil gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ada apa ya?", tanya gadis itu.

"Ng, la..lagu tadi yang kau mainkan, lagu apa itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Lagu itu...rahasia!", ucap gadis itu.

"Eh? Lalu kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, bye Uchiha-san!", ujar gadis itu lalu lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sial, dasar gadis aneh!", gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau pulang? Ayo bareng!", ujar Ino yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Ino pun pulang bareng. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Ino terus curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"_**Aku harus mencari lagi gadis itu besok. Gadis itu membuatku begitu penasaran akan lagu itu dan dirinya", batin Sasuke.**_

"Sasuke-kun, rumahku ada di lorong sebelah sana. Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun!", ujar Ino lalu berbelok ke lorong itu.

"Sampai jumpa!", ucap Sasuke lalu meneruskan perjalanan sambil terus memikirkan gadis itu.

To Be Continued...

Marvelous-chan balik lagi bikin fanfic dengan pairnya SasuSaku. Ini fanfic ketiga author dan fanfic SasuSaku pertama yang dibuat author. Pair SasuSaku begitu populer sehingga mendorong author untuk membuat fanfic dengan pair ini. Author kurang begitu pengalaman bikin fanfic romance/drama jadi mungkin ceritanya agak datar gitu. Jadi mohon saran dari para readers semua lewat review.

Review Please?

**Arigatou Gozaimashita...**


	2. Chapter 2

PIANIST LOVER

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, dsb

Summary : Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Chapter 2 – Watashiwa, Haruno Sakura!

Matahari mulai menyinari pagi yang cerah ini. Hawa sejuk pagi juga sangat terasa. Sasuke pun bangun dari tidurnya dan segera ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dia pun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia pun segera menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama ayahnya. Setelah sampai di meja makan, diapun segera duduk di hadapan ayahnya yang sudah membuat dan menghidangkan sarapan berupa roti dan selai coklat.

"Ohayo, Otou-san!", sapa Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sasuke, bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak?", tanya Fugaku.

"Yah, lumayanlah", jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo kita segera sarapan dan berangkat sama-sama", ujar Fugaku.

"Ya", ujar Sasuke.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun segera keluar rumah dan berangkat menggunakan mobil. Mereka pun sampai di sekolah dan mereka segera menuju ke ruangan masing-masing. Fugaku ke ruangan guru dan Sasuke ke ruangan kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke diberi sambutan selamat pagi dari cewek-cewek teman sekelasnya. Sasuke Cuma mengangguk dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Ternyata Ino sudah ada dan segera menyapa Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!", sapa Ino.

"Hn, Ohayo", jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kesanmu Sasuke-kun setelah sehari bersekolah di tempat ini?", tanya Ino.

"Hn, lumayanlah", jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya. Semoga Sasuke-kun selalu merasa senang sekolah disini.", ujar Ino.

"Ng Ino, apa kau tahu siapa nama gadis berambut pink yang duduk dibelakang kemarin?", tanya Sasuke.

"Oh dia...", ujar Ino.

"INO!", teriak Shikamaru dan kini menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke.

"Eh, ada apa Shikamaru?", tanya Ino bingung.

"Shion, adikmu tadi terpeleset, sepertinya kepalanya terbentur, dia sekarang ada di UKS!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Ayo kita segera kesana!", ujar Ino dan langsung pergi dengan Shikamaru menuju UKS.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam dan duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Tiba-tiba sosok gadis yang membuat penasaran Sasuke muncul dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis pink itu melewati Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman indahnya lagi pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke Cuma melongo melihat gadis itu. Gadis itupun segera duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum padaku?", tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku senyum, kan tidak dilarang", jawab gadis itu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan lagu yang kau mainkan itu? Lagu apa itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?", tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, aku belum pernah mendengarnya tapi aku merasa lagu itu sangat bagus. Tolong ajari aku", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memberitahunya, tapi ada syaratnya", ujar gadis itu.

"Syarat? Apa itu?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah ini", ujar gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Aku ini sibuk sepulang sekolah", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku takkan mengajarimu", ujar gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan, tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengajariku lagu itu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ok Uchiha-san! Aku janji deh!", ujar gadis itu riang.

"Lalu kau ini, namamu siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Watashiwa Haruno Sakura!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakura ya..", gumam Sasuke.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, anak-anak pun segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian seorang sensei berkacamata dengan rambut perak bernama Kabuto pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayo anak-anak!", ujar Kabuto.

"Ohayo Kabuto-sensei!", jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Kita akan memulaikan pelajaran praktek musik kita. Pertama aku akan mencontohkan sebuah lagu, kuharap kalian semua bisa memainkannya ya", ujar Kabuto.

"Baik sensei!", ujar semua murid.

Setelah itu beberapa murid ditunjuk untuk memainkan lagu itu dengan piano didepan kelas. Mereka memainkannya dengan baik. Tapi Ino yang berada di samping Sasuke terlihat cemas karena kurang begitu menguasai lagu yang dicontohkan Kabuto-sensei. Sasuke pun melihat kecemasan itu.

"Dan yang terakhir akan kutunjuk adalah Yamanaka Ino!", ujar Kabuto.

Ino pun terkejut dan tangannya gemetaran. Tapi ketika dia akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya..

"Kabuto-sensei biar aku saja yang memainkan lagu itu didepan kelas! Aku ingin mencoba memainkannya karena ini kesempatan terakhir!", ujar Sasuke lantang.

"Ho.., baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke kau saja yang main!", ujar Kabuto.

Sasuke pun segera menuju ke depan kelas dan memainkannya dengan indah dan bagus. Semua orang kagum akan kemahiran Sasuke dalam memainkan piano. Cewek-cewek semakin terpesona dengan Sasuke. Setelah selesai Sasuke bermain, lonceng tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Sasuke pun kembali ke bangkunya dan Kabuto segera mengakhiri pelajaran.

Kebanyakan murid-murid langsung pergi ke kantin, Cuma tersisa sedikit yang berada di kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, Arigatou ya, sudah menggantikanku tadi", ujar Ino.

"Hn, tak apa-apa, aku tahu kamu cemas karena kurang menguasai lagu itu", ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha aku payah ya, Cuma lagu seperti itu aku tak bisa menguasainya", ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, kamu tidak payah kok. Kalau kamu rajin latihan pasti kamu bisa menguasai lagu itu, karena kulihat kamu punya kemampuan yang bagus", ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha, aku tidak sehebat itu kok Sasuke-kun. Arigatou ya sekali lagi", ujar Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke-kun aku tambah menyukaimu", batin Ino**_ sambil senyum pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita ke kantin", ujar Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke lalu mereka pun berdiri dan keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kantin.

Setelah selesai makan di kantin mereka berdua pun segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikut. Setelah mengikuti pelajaran selama beberapa jam, akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sensei pun mengakhiri pelajarannya dan para siswa pun segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke dan Ino pun kini sudah berada di depan pintu kelas untuk pulang.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita pulang bareng lagi!", ujar Ino.

"Gomen Ino, aku belum bisa pulang. Aku ingin pergi bersama seseorang", ujar Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san!", teriak Sakura dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Eh, Sakura?", ujar Ino.

"Ayo kita pergi!", ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Ternyata aku punya saingan ya..", gumam Ino sambil menatap dengan pandangan tak suka pada Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah berada di luar sekolah dan sedang berjalan.

"Hei Haruno, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ke suatu tempat untuk bersenang-senang!", jawab Sakura.

"Dimana?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ikut aku saja!", ujar Sakura.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Bermacam-macam wahana berada di taman bermain itu. Suasananya cukup ramai dan gaduh karena banyak orang lalu lalang dan suara dari wahana-wahana itu.

"Ayo Uchiha-san, kita bersenang-senang!", ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"He-hei!", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka pun bermain beberapa wahana di taman bermain itu. Sakura tampak sangat senang. Sementara Sasuke sedikit kesal karena dia sebenarnya kurang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Setelah mereka kelelahan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah bangku taman.

"Uchiha-san, tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli minuman!", ujar Sakura lalu berlari menuju kios minuman.

Setelah itu tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan membawa dua minuman soda dingin.

"Ini untukmu Uchiha-san", ujar Sakura lalu memberikan minuman itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, arigatou", ujar Sasuke lalu segera membuka kaleng minuman itu.

CRASSH...

"Hahahahaha!", tawa Sakura.

"Haruno, apa yang kau lakukan?!", tanya Sasuke geram karena sesudah dia membuka kaleng itu, sodanya langsung menyembur ke muka Sasuke.

"Hahaha, mukamu jadi aneh!", ujar Sakura masih tertawa.

"Beraninya kau!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Gomen ne Uchiha-san! Aku Cuma bercanda kok, karena kulihat kau begitu lesu daritadi makanya aku ingin kau semangat lagi", ujar Sakura.

"Cih!", umpat Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan marah. Gomen ne Uchiha-san", ujar Sakura lalu mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa soda dari muka Sasuke. Muka Sasuke sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Sakura.

"_**Sial, kenapa jantungku malah berdebar kencang seperti ini!", batin Sasuke**_

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang Uchiha-san! Hari sudah semakin sore", ujar Sakura.

"Hn, Haruno", ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku Haruno dong, panggil saja Sakura", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan mulai memanggilmu Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, terserah kau", ujar Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari taman bermain itu dan segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Hei kau mau kuantar pulang ke rumahmu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tak usah Sasuke-kun, aku tinggal naik bus di halte situ untuk pulang", jawab Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah, aku pulang dulu", ujar Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di halte bus.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Arigatou ya Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Sakura pun naik ke dalam bus dan Sasuke kembali berjalan dan menuju ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima!", ujar Sasuke yang kini tiba di rumahnya.

"Okaeri!", ujar Fugaku yang kini sedang duduk membaca buku di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau baru pulang?", tanya Fugaku.

"Gomen Otou-san, tadi aku Cuma sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman.", jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu, bagus kalau kau sudah punya teman. Ayo cepat mandi sana, dan kita akan makan malam!", ujar Fugaku.

"Hai! Otou-san!", ujar Sasuke lalu menuju kamar dan segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke pun segera menuju meja makan untuk makan malam bersama ayahnya, setelah selesai makan, Sasuke pun latihan piano sebentar kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke pun segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hah, hari ini sungguh melelahkan...", gumam Sasuke.

"_**Kenapa setiap kali aku dekat dengan gadis itu kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang ya? Seperti ada gejolak dalam diriku...", batin Sasuke.**_

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun tertidur dengan lelap.

Besok paginya Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda karena ayahnya sudah berangkat duluan karena ada urusan penting.

Setibanya di kelas dia pun segera duduk di bangkunya dan disapa Ino.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!", ujar Ino.

"Ohayo", balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya hari ini Anko-sensei tidak akan masuk kelas. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama di ruang piano?", tanya Ino.

"Benarkah sensei tidak masuk?", tanya Sasuke.

"_**Ini kesempatanku untuk belajar lagu itu dari Sakura...", pikir Sasuke.**_

"Ya, katanya dia sedang sakit, jadi jam pelajaran pertama ini kosong", jawab Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Ino", ujar Sasuke lalu menuju ke belakang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tidur.

BRAK... (bunyi suara meja Sakura digebrak Sasuke)

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Ada gempa bumi?", ujar Sakura yang sudah terbangun dan terlihat linglung.

"Kau ini Cuma tidur kerjanya! Ayo sekarang ajari aku lagu itu! Mumpung sensei tidak masuk! Kau sudah janji kan!?", ujar Sasuke.

"Ah iya-iya", ujar Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke ruang piano", ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan dan Sakura ikut di belakangnya.

Sasuke pun berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara dengan Ino.

"Gomen ne Ino, aku tak bisa berlatih bersama denganmu. Ada lagu yang ingin kupelajari dari Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, mungkin kita bisa berlatih lain kali.", ujar Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan melewati Ino dan Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"_**Awas kau Sakura, beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-ku!", batin Ino.**_

Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera menuju ruang piano. Setelah sampai mereka langsung duduk di bangku piano. Sakura pun segera mengambil sebuah buku musik dari dalam tasnya dan menempatkannya di tempat meletakkan buku pada piano.

"Ini adalah lagu yang kubuat sendiri, tapi aku sudah membuat notasinya", ujar Sakura.

"Hn, lebih baik kau contohkan lebih dahulu, agar aku bisa menghafal nadanya", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, perhatikan baik-baik ya!", ujar Sakura lalu mulai memainkan piano.

Sakura bermain piano dengan hebat dan indah. Nada-nada dari piano sungguh mengenakkan telinga yang mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk menghafal urutan nada-nadanya. Akhirnya Sakura pun selesai bermain satu lagu itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti? Ayo sekarang giliranmu!", ujar Sakura.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke lalu mulai memainkan piano itu.

Awalnya Sasuke dapat bermain dengan baik, namun pada saat pertengahan lagu, teknik bermainnya agak sedikit sulit sehingga Sasuke miss beberapa not.

"He-hei! Sasuke-kun bukan begitu! Pada bagian ini sebenarnya do mi re sol, bukan do re mi sol", ujar Sakura.

"Iya-iya akan kucoba sekali lagi", ujar Sasuke ketus.

Sasuke terus berlatih sedangkan Sakura memperhatikan permainan Sasuke agar tidak ada lagi not yang miss. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke pun mulai menguasai lagu tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau hampir menguasai lagu ini ya Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama?", tanya Sakura.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun bermain piano sama-sama, mereka bermain dengan sangat sinkron sehingga lagu itu terdengar lebih indah dan harmoni. Tapi tidak sengaja tangan Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke saat mereka kebetulan akan menekan tuts yang sama.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku tak sengaja", ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hn, tapi bolehkah sekarang kau lepaskan tanganku", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Oh Gomen-gomen", ujar Sakura lalu segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka. Tapi Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum. Ketika Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"_**Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat ternyata Sasuke-kun tampan juga", batin Sakura**_

SREGG... (bunyi pintu ruangan itu dibuka)

"Sakura-chan..."

Muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum simpul yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Sai-senpai!", ujar Sakura dan langsung lari menuju Sai dan segera memeluknya. Sasuke Cuma terdiam dan melongo melihat mereka berdua.

"Aitakatta, Sai-senpai!", ujar Sakura.

"Aitakatta yo, Sakura-chan", ujar Sai.

"Kapan senpai kembali dari desa Kiri?", tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukkannya pada Sai.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin malam, makanya aku langsung ke sekolah hari ini", jawab Sai.

"Oh begitu, senpai baik-baik saja kan disana?", tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Aku langsung kesini karena mendengar lagumu", ujar Sai.

"Oh itu, aku sedang mengajari Sasuke-kun lagu ciptaan-ku itu. Dia ingin sekali mempelajari laguku", ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hoo, begitu", ujar Sai.

Sai dan Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kenalkan aku Shimura Sai, siswa kelas 3 jurusan musik", ujar Sai lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke", ujar Sasuke datar lalu menjabat tangan Sai.

"Oh Uchiha-san, kalau begitu aku dengan Sakura pergi dulu ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja dengannya", ujar Sai lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

To Be Continued...

Balas review dulu ya...

Cerise Fionyparis : Arigatou, memang fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu namun alurnya berbeda kok, ya untuk yang lainnya akan saya perbaiki, sekali lagi arigatou

Cherryemo : Arigatou!

Ricchi : Salam kenal juga! Arigatou! Memang Sasuke disini penasaran sama Sakura. Sasuke Agak sedikit ooc memang, tapi Cuma dikit kok...

Hanahimechan : Arigatou! memang fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu.

Hanazono yuri : OK!

Desypramitha2 : arigatou! Ok!

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak datar di chap ini, nanti author akan bikin lebih kerasa lagi romance-nya di chap-chap berikutnya. Arigatou yang sudah sempat membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Sekali lagi:

Mind to Review?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	3. Chapter 3

PIANIST LOVER

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, dsb

Summary : Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Chapter 3 – Duel Piano

Besok paginya Sasuke kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Melewati pelajaran pertama seperti biasa dan kini tiba jam istirahat. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang lagi-lagi ketiduran sampai habis pelajaran.

BRAK...

"Bangun pemalas!", teriak Sasuke.

"Ng...Sasuke-kun kau selalu saja mengganggu tidur putri cantik!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Apanya yang cantik? Jidat lebarmu?! Yang benar saja?!", ujar Sasuke sambil senyum meremehkan.

"Dasar kau pantat ayam membuatku kesal saja!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Weee... Pantat ayam bodoh...Pantat ayam payah...", ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau beraninya! Akan kuberi kau pelajaran!", ujar Sasuke lalu menjewer telinga Sakura.

"Auww..auww Sasuke-kun sakit, kau begitu kejam pada gadis...", ringis Sakura.

"Biarin...agar kau tahu rasa...", ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku akan membalasmu!", ujar Sakura lalu mulai mengelitiki Sasuke.

"Hahaha...Sakura hentikan...hahaha...", ujar Sasuke yang menahan geli dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sai-senpai?", tanya Sakura yang kini melihat Sai sedang menuju arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita sama-sama ke kantin", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh baiklah, Sasuke-kun jaa ne!", ujar Sakura lalu mengikuti Sai keluar kelas.

"Cih!", umpat Sasuke.

"_**Kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat mereka jalan berdua?", batin Sasuke.**_

"Sasuke-kun!", panggil Ino yang kini menghampiri Sasuke sesudah Sai dan Sakura keluar.

"Ya, kenapa Ino?", tanya Sasuke.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?", tanya Ino.

"Hmm baiklah...", ujar Sasuke lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung membeli makanan dan minuman. Sasuke dan Ino duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja Sai dan Sakura. Sai dan Sakura berbicara dengan akrab sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau terus memperhatikan mereka berdua?", tanya Ino.

"Ah tidak. Aku Cuma melihat sekeliling kok", ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sesudah mereka habis makan, mereka segera kembali ke kelas. Namun ternyata sensei yang akan mengajar di jam ini tidak bisa masuk karena berhalangan. Para siswa pun senang dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing karena jam kosong. Ada yang bergosip seperti Ino dkk, ada yang main game dll. Sementara Sasuke memutuskan ke ruang piano untuk berlatih.

Sesampainya di ruang piano, Sasuke langsung berlatih piano dengan lagu ciptaan Sakura. Dia ingin segera menguasai lagu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada dua orang masuk ke dalam ruang piano dan dengan cepat bersembunyi dalam lemari. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut tapi tidak peduli dan meneruskan latihannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang sensei beralis tebal memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hei nak, apa kau melihat dua orang siswa yang lari ke arah sini?", tanya sensei itu.

"Aku tak tahu", jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Oh baiklah", ujar sensei itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mereka pun segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei Arigatou ya tidak memberitahu keberadaan kami...Eh Sasuke-Teme?", ujar pemuda berambut pirang kaget.

"Ya, Eh Naruto-Dobe?", ujar Sasuke kaget melihat pemuda itu.

"Teme, jadi sekarang kau bersekolah disini?!", ujar pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Ya, aku baru pindah, jadi kau sekolah disini juga Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu! Aku senang kita bisa ketemu lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Hn, wajahmu tidak berubah, wajah bodoh seperti biasanya", ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto, siapa orang ini? Kau mengenalnya?", tanya pemuda berambut cokelat dan bertato di pipinya.

"Oh Kiba dia ini Sasuke! Dia temanku sewaktu SD!", ujar Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya, Arigatou ya Sasuke telah membantu kami. Tadi kami dikejar Guy-sensei karena ketahuan bolos pelajaran", ujar Kiba.

"Hoo, begitu, tapi bolehkah kalian tinggalkan aku sekarang. Aku sedang konsentrasi berlatih piano..", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah Teme! Jaa ne!", ujar Naruto lalu pergi keluar bersama Kiba.

Sasuke kemudian meneruskan latihannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun ternyata kau disini ya?", ujar Sakura lalu masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau kesini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau berlatih, tapi ternyata kau ada disini, ayo kita latihan sama-sama!", ujar Sakura lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura boleh aku bertanya padamu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Apa itu?", tanya Sakura.

"Kau dan Sai-senpai, apa kalian pacaran?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hah!...Hahahahahaha!", tawa Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?!", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau lucu Sasuke-kun, masa' aku dan Sai-senpai dikira pacaran!", ujar Sakura.

"Lalu apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sai-senpai Cuma berteman sejak kecil, itu sebabnya aku sangat akrab dengannya!", ujar Sakura.

"Oh begitu..", ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya? Ah aku tahu... Kau pasti cemburu ya...", goda Sakura.

"Cih, buat apa aku cemburu pada gadis jelek sepertimu..", ujar Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura Sasuke-kun. Kamu pasti cemburu kan? Ngaku saja...", goda Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar selalu membuatku kesal ya!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan marah begitu dong! Aku kan Cuma bercanda", ujar Sakura.

"Awas kau ya!", ujar Sasuke geram.

Mereka kemudian terus-terusan bercanda dan mengejek satu sama lain. Terlihat sangat akrab seperti pasangan. Namun dari balik pintu seorang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"Laki-laki itu, berani-beraninya mendekati Sakura..", gumam orang itu.

SKIP TIME

Lonceng tanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Di kelas Sasuke:

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang bareng lagi!", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen Ino, aku belum akan pulang ke rumah, aku ada urusan sebentar", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya!", ujar Ino lalu keluar dari kelas.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan berjalan di koridor tapi dia dihadang oleh Sai.

"Uchiha boleh kita bicara sebentar?", tanya Sai.

"Ada apa ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau begitu hebat bermain piano dari semua angkatanmu. Aku ingin kau berduel piano denganku besok..", ujar Sai.

"Duel? Boleh saja, tapi apa hadiahnya jika aku menang?", tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bisa memiliki buku piano yang langka ini", ujar Sai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku piano klasik yang langka.

"Boleh saja, itu hadiah yang bagus", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi jika kau kalah...Kau tak boleh lagi mendekati Sakura-chan!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh? Kenapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, sampai jumpa besok sepulang sekolah. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik dan bersiaplah untuk kalah!", ujar Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau yang akan kalah bodoh...", gumam Sasuke.

Besoknya setelah semua pelajaran selesai, duel piano antara Sai melawan Sasuke akan segera dimulai. Para siswi-siswi dari Sai FC dan Sasuke FC pun sudah berkumpul disitu bersama beberapa siswa-siswi lain. Sai dan Sasuke telah bersiap di hadapan piano masing-masing. Dan menjadi moderator adalah Tayuya-senpai. Juri adalah Kakashi, Kabuto dan Anko.

"KYAAA SAI-SENPAI GANBATE!", teriak siswi-siswi Sai FC.  
"SASUKE-KUN BERUSAHALAH! KYAAAA!", teriak siswi-siswi Sasuke FC.

"Semua harap tenang! Duel Piano antara Shimura Sai dari kelas 3 melawan Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2 akan segera dimulai! Sistemnya adalah kedua peserta harus memainkan 3 lagu yang telah dipilih juri secara bergantian! Dan setiap lagu yang dimainkan akan diberi nilai oleh juri. Siapa yang mendapat total nilai tertinggi yang akan menjadi pemenangnya! Kalian sudah mengerti? Kalau begitu lagu pertama, lagu piano klasik dari Mozart, Turkish March!

Giliran pertama adalah giliran Sai. Sai memainkan piano dengan mahir dan indah sehingga para siswi-siswi pun terpana dan berteriak histeris. Sasuke pun terkejut karena Sai ternyata begitu hebat. Giliran Sai akhirnya selesai dan Sasuke segera memulai permainannya. Permainan Sasuke tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Sai sehingga para siswi juga berteriak histeris melihat permainan Sasuke yang begitu hebat dan gesit. Akhirnya lagu pertama pun usai. Skor Sai 90 dan Sasuke 87

"Lagu kedua Beethoven's Shymponhy!", ujar Tayuya.

Sai segera memulai permainannya. Permainannya hebat dan indah juga seperti lagu sebelumnya. Para siswi berteriak histeris lagi. Sesudah Sai mengakhiri permainannya, Sasuke segera memulai permainannya. Sasuke menambahkan sedikit variasi di lagu itu sehingga terdengar lebih indah dan enak didengar. Para siswi pun terpana dan berteriak histeris lagi. Lagu kedua pun selesai. Skor Sai 88 dan Sasuke 89

"Lagu ketiga Hungarian Dance!", ujar Tayuya.

Sai memulai permainannya. Permainannya hebat dan rapi seperti biasanya. Sesudah itu Sasuke memulai permainannya. Sasuke mengerahkan semua skillnya di lagu ini sehingga lagu itu terdengar lebih indah dan harmoni, para juri pun ikut terpana melihat permainan Sasuke. Akhirnya lagu ketiga pun selesai.

"Ketiga lagu akhirnya selesai. Tinggal menunggu keputusan dari para juri.", ujar Tayuya.

Para juri pun berdiskusi dengan serius. Setelah mufakat. Kakashi-sensei segera mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah...Uchiha Sasuke dengan skor 275! Karena lagu ketiga dimainkan dengan sangat hebat lalu kami memberikan skor 99! Selamat untuk Uchiha Sasuke!", ujar Kakashi.

"HOREEE SASUKE-KUN MENANG!", teriak siswi-siswi Sasuke FC.

"Selamat untuk Uchiha Sasuke! Silahkan Sai-senpai memberikan hadiahnya!", ujar Tayuya.

Sai berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu memberikan buku itu. Kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Sai pun memberikan senyuman palsunya lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti kawan-kawannya dan Sai FC. Sementara siswi-siswi Sasuke FC dan teman-teman Sasuke bersorak sorai lalu memberi selamat pada Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan bersiap untuk pulang. Di gerbang sekolah Sasuke bertemu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun selamat ya! Kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Sai-senpai!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, kau mau pulang?", tanya Sasuke yang sedang mendorong sepedanya.

"Iya, ayo pulang, tapi kita singgah di suatu tempat dulu ya!", ujar Sakura.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke. Sakura pun naik di sadel belakang Sasuke dan Sasuke segera mengayuh sepedanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura terus berbicara dan bercanda. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah danau yang indah atas tuntunan Sakura.

"Indah kan Sasuke-kun! Ini adalah danau favoritku!", ujar Sakura.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Ayo kita duduk disitu!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir danau.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kau merasa senang tinggal di Konoha?", tanya Sakura.

"Hn, lumayanlah, tidak terlalu buruk", ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau punya pacar?", tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...sebenarnya aku menyukaimu...", ujar Sakura dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sa-Sakura...", ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita selalu latihan bersama. Apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?", tanya Sakura.

CUP...

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena kaget dicium tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu", ujar Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera berpelukan. Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat sambil mengelus-elus rambut pink Sakura yang halus itu. Setelah lama bersama akhirnya kedua manusia berbeda gender itu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Wajah kedua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Setelah hari sudah petang, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung segera pulang.

Besok paginya, Sasuke menjemput Sakura agar mereka bisa pergi sekolah bersama-sama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbicara disertai canda tawa. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kelas. Para siswi-siswi pun berbisik-bisik karena melihat SasuSaku begitu mesra. Mereka pun beranggapan SasuSaku telah berpacaran. Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak suka. Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura?", tanya Ino.

"Aku dan dia sudah berpacaran", jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?" ujar Ino kaget. Ino pun merasa sesak di dadanya begitu mendengar hal itu.

"_**Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Sasuke! Sasuke adalah milikku!", batin Ino.**_

"Kalau begitu selamat ya!", ujar Ino dengan senyum palsu.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai. Setelah beberapa jam belajar akhirnya lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Ino pun memiliki suatu rencana. Dia pergi lantai tiga, di area anak kelas tiga. Sesampainya di kelas 3 jurusan musik dia menemui seseorang.

"Sai-senpai, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?", tanya Ino yang kini menghampiri Sai.

"Hn, Yamanaka ada apa ya?", tanya Sai.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain", ujar Ino lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan Sai mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke koridor yang sepi.

"Sai-senpai, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura telah berpacaran", ujar Ino.

"APA?! Kapan mereka jadian?!", tanya Sai kaget.

"Mereka katanya jadian kemarin, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Sasuke-kun adalah milikku, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun memilikinya selain aku!", ujar Ino.

"Aku juga takkan membiarkannya. Aku telah menyukai Sakura-chan sejak lama. Takkan kubiarkan anak baru itu seenaknya merebutnya dariku!", ujar Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua!", ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah Yamanaka, kita harus membuat mereka berpisah! Dan Sakura-chan akan menjadi milikku!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ok kita sepakat!", ujar Ino lalu mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

To Be Continued...

Balas review dulu..

Ricchi : Iya sepeti itulah, Sasu rivalnya sama Sai.. Biar lebih seru..

WhatchY : Maaf, saya akan perbaiki.. Arigatou!

Hanazono yuri: Tentu saja SasuSaku is the best!

Terima kasih yang sudah sempat membaca fic yang agak datar dan gaje ini. Jadi mohon sarannya dari reader lewat review..

Review please?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	4. Chapter 4

PIANIST LOVER

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, dsb

Summary : Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Chapter 4 – Salah Paham

Besok paginya di sekolah, SasuSaku tambah mesra saja. Sehingga para cewek merasa iri pada Sakura karena begitu mesra dengan si tampan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan saling berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap dengan mesra. Sementara Ino dan Sai melihat mereka dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu? Tatapan itu sebenarnya yang harus kuterima dari Sasuke-kun!", ujar Ino ketus.

"Beraninya dia seperti itu pada Sakura!", ujar Sai geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sai-senpai jangan lupa rencana kita ya! Kita lakukan sebentar pulang sekolah!", ujar Ino.

"Ya-ya aku mengerti Yamanaka!", ujar Sai.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne!", ujar Ino lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Murid-murid segera duduk di bangkunya. Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar.

SKIP TIME

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ayo pulang", ajak Sasuke.

"Ng, kau pulang duluan saja Sasuke-kun, aku ada janji sama Sai-senpai", ujar Sakura.

"Dia?! Tak boleh! Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi bersamanya!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Dia kan teman kecilku, dia takkan berbuat macam-macam padaku", ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan sebenarnya dia itu….", ujar Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", teriak Sai dari pintu kelas.

"Sai-senpai!", ujar Sakura.

Sai segera menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya pada Sai. Sai Cuma menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja Uchiha, aku Cuma ingin dia menemaniku ke toko buku", ujar Sai.

"Cih!", umpat Sasuke.

"Sai-senpai, memangnya buku apa sih yang kamu cari?", tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kuberitahu, mari pergi!", ujar Sai lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke juga menarik tangan Sakura sehingga mereka terhenti.

"Kalau dia macam-macam segera telepon aku ya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu ya, sayang! Jaa!", ujar Sakura lalu keluar bersama Sai.

"Sasuke-kun!", sapa Ino yang kini menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oh Ino, kau belum pulang?", tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi apa tak apa-apa kalau Sakura dibiarkan pergi bersama pria lain seperti itu?", tanya Ino.

"Aku juga sebenarnya merasa khawatir, tapi aku juga percaya pada Sakura-chan kalau dia takkan mengkhianatiku", ujar Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja mereka? Supaya Sasuke-kun bisa mengawasi Sakura. Bagaimana?", tanya Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti mereka!", ujar Sasuke lalu mereka berdua segera menyusul kedua orang tadi.

Sakura dan Sai terus berjalan ke arah pusat desa, sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino terus mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Sai dan Sakura kemudian memasuki toko buku. Sasuke dan Ino juga ikut masuk. Sai dan Sakura kemudian berkeliling untuk mencari buku yang ingin dibeli Sai.

"Sai-senpai, ini bukunya!", ujar Sakura yang telah menemukan buku yang dicari Sai.

"Mana? Sini kulihat", ujar Sai lalu mengambil buku itu dari Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke dan Ino terus mengawasi mereka dari rak buku yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Sepertinya mereka Cuma ingin beli buku", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kita harus terus mengikuti mereka Sasuke-kun!", ujar Ino lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

Setelah membayar buku itu di kasir, Sakura dan Sai kemudian keluar dari toko buku itu lalu berjalan lagi.

"Sakura-chan, baimana kalau kita duduk di taman sana dulu, kakiku capek daritadi berjalan terus", ujar Sai.

"Baiklah ayo!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka segera menuju taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka berdua kemudian duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau benar sudah pacaran sama Uchiha?", tanya Sai.

"Ehmm..begitulah…", ujar Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Hooo, tapi sepertinya dia kurang senang melihatku denganmu ya..", ujar Sai.

"Ya begitulah dia. Dia sedikit posesif. Tapi aku sungguh menyukainya, dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku", ujar Sakura.

Sementara itu di balik pohon, Sasuke dan Ino sedang mengamati Sakura dan Sai yang terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? tak kedengaran dari sini!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun, diam dan lihat saja!", ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

Balik lagi ke Sakura dan Sai.

"Kau sungguh menyukainya ya?", tanya Sai.

"Ya, aku ingin aku dan dia selalu bersama", ujar Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, aku juga ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu..", ujar Sai.

"Apa itu Sai-senpai?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu..", ujar Sai.

"Eh? Sai-senpai menyukaiku?", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Benar, sejak kita berteman dari kecil dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau adalah gadis tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Karena itu aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu. Walaupun kau Cuma menganggapku sebagai teman baikmu, aku sudah senang. Tapi aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu Sakura-chan, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku!", ujar Sai.

"Ta-tapi Sai-senpai, cuma cinta pada Sasuke-kun..", ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Uchiha, tapi aku akan terus menunggumu Sakura-chan!", ujar Sai lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"E-Eh, Sai-senpai", ujar Sakura kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba Sai.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau bisa mencintaiku", ujar Sai lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sakura.

BUAKKH…

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan langsung memukul pipi Sai. Sai pun terpental dari bangku taman itu. Dan Sakura kaget dan menatap tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Jadi ini yang kaulakukan bersamanya? Bermesraan di belakangku!", ujar Sasuke geram sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..kau salah paham…aku bisa jelaskan…", ujar Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya! Dasar gadis hina!", ujar Sasuke geram lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun….", ujar Sakura lirih lalu airmata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Sementara itu, Sai Cuma melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil dengan baik. Dia segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa? Maaf gara-gara aku jadi begini..", ujar Sai.

"Tak apa-apa, Sai-senpai..hiks..dia Cuma salah paham…aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya…", ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi…", ujar Sai sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"_**Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku Sakura!", batin Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai.**_

Sementara Sasuke terus berjalan sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak menyangka pacarnya akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!", ujar Ino yang kini berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi Ino?", tanya Sasuke yang kini berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ino.

"Lebih baik kita pulang bareng", ujar Ino.

"Hn, terserah!", ujar Sasuke lalu mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Sasuke-kun sangat marah ya pada Sakura?", tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja! Beraninya dia bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Aku memang sudah menduga, Sakura seperti itu. Dia dan Sai-senpai kan sudah lama begitu dekat, pasti mereka berdua sudah saling menyukai.", ujar Ino.

"Sialan beraninya dia mempermainkanku! Aku membencinya!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Kan masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik dari dia. Lupakanlah gadis hina seperti dia!", ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua segera menuju rumah masing-masing setelah berpisah di gang.

Besok paginya, Sasuke kembali pergi ke sekolah tapi dia tak menjemput Sakura. Dia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Sasuke segera menuju kelasnya dan dia melihat Sakura sudah ada dan duduk di bangkunya. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menyapa.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!", sapa Sakura.

Sasuke malah membuang muka dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Sakura kemudian menghampiri Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-kun aku bisa jelaskan yang kemarin…", ujar Sakura.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!", usir Sasuke dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…", ujar Sakura lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

TENG…TENG…..

Bel tanda masuk kelas kemudian berbunyi. Para murid segera menuju bangku masing-masing. Anko-sensei memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar. Sakura masih terlihat murung dan kurang begitu memperhatikan pelajaran.

Bel istirahat kemudian berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke kantin!", ajak Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Sakura Cuma memandang nanar, kepergian mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian Sai muncul dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak makan?", tanya Sai.

"Tidak, Sai-senpai, aku sedang tak bernafsu.", ujar Sakura lesu.

Sai kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali? Apa karena si Uchiha?", tanya Sai.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun masih marah padaku dan masih tak mau mendengar penjelasanku", ujar Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan, karena perbuatanku, jadi masalah seperti ini", ujar Sai.

"Tak apa-apa Sai-senpai, mungkin ini ujian bagi cinta kami berdua", ujar Sakura lirih.

"_**Tidak kisah cinta kalian akan segera berakhir…", batin Sai.**_

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Ino telah habis makan. Mereka berdua kemudian akan kembali menuju kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih piano sebentar? masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum pelajaran berikutnya kan. Aku ingin kau mengajariku beberapa teknik.", ujar Ino.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua segera menuju ruang piano.

Sesampainya disana mereka berdua segera duduk di depan piano. Sasuke kemudian mencontohkan teknik yang ingin dipelajari Ino. Sesudah itu Ino mencobanya.

"Sasuke-kun, makasih ya sudah mengajariku", ujar Ino sambil senyum.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak tinggalkan Sakura saja?", tanya Ino.

"Eh?", tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin kau tahu itu!", ujar Ino.

Tiba-tiba Ino langsung mencium bibir Sasuke dengan nafsu.

SREGG…

Sakura dan Sai melihat kejadian itu, lalu Sakura langsung lari dari tempat itu sambil menangis. Sasuke segera melepaskan diri dari Ino dan mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura!", teriak Sasuke.

Sementara Sai langsung menghampiri Ino dan memulai percakapan.

"Kau memang hebat Yamanaka! Tak salah aku bekerjasama denganmu", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tentu saja! Hanya aku yang dapat memiliki Sasuke-kun. Akan kulakukan berbagai cara, agar aku dapat memilikinya", ujar Ino.

"Tampaknya kau begitu agresif ya, mencium Uchiha penuh nafsu begitu", ujar Sai.

"Ya, dan aku sangat menikmatinya! Hahahaha!", ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

"Sudah dipastikan mereka akan saling membenci, dan akan segera putus hubungan", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kita akan segera merebut bagian kita masing-masing!", ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Sasuke terus mengejar Sakura sampai halam belakang sekolah. Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau lari?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi, karena kau menganggapku main belakang, jadi kau main belakang juga?!", ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ti-tidak, itu juga Cuma salah paham, Ino yang menciumku tiba-tiba!", ujar Sasuke.

"Bohong! Kau terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu!", ujar Sakura.

"Jadi kau marah padaku karena berciuman dengan gadis lain?! Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang duluan mengkhianatiku dengan bermesraan bersama senpai sialan itu!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Kubilang itu salah paham! Aku coba menjelaskannya tapi kau selalu tak mendengarkan!", ujar Sakura.

"Aku coba juga menjelaskan ini padamu, tapi kau juga tak mendengarkan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita putus saja!", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Kita putus!", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Besoknya, mereka pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Namun mereka sudah tak mau bertegur sapa. Mereka selalu menghindar satu sama lain. Setiap berpapasan mereka selalu membuang muka.

Setelah jam pelajaran selama beberapa jam, akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba. Sakura keluar dari kelas menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menikmati bentonya.

Setelah sampai disitu, dia segera duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat situ. Mukanya sangat murung dan pandangan matanya terlihat sayu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi-Hinata!", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?", ujar gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Silahkan!", ujar Sakura lalu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya hingga Hinata bisa duduk.

"Sakura-chan kenapa sendirian disini?", tanya Hinata heran.

"Oh..a..aku Cuma ingin sendiri saja…", ujar Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu kelihatan murung begitu? Ada masalah apa?", tanya Hinata.

"A-aku baru saja putus dengan Sasuke-kun…", ujar Sakura lirih.

"Eh? Benarkah?", tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ya, sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah membenciku dan akhirnya berpaling dengan wanita lain!", ujar Sakura yang kini mulai menangis.

"Sasuke-kun jahat! Kenapa dia bisa membencimu?", tanya Hinata.

"Di-dia..hiks..Cuma salah paham..Dia melihatku berpelukan dengan Sai-senpai..dan salah paham…", ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

"Begitu ya…Yang tabah ya Sakura-chan…", ujar Hinata lalu mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"Lalu aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Ino. Hatiku seperti hancur melihat hal itu..hiks…", ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi…", ujar Hinata.

"Aku masih mencintainya Hinata…Aku tak sanggup melupakannya…", ujar Sakura lirih.

"_**Aku harus membantu Sakura-chan…", batin Hinata.**_

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu bandnya. Setelah beberapa hari sekolah disini, banyak band yang ingin merekrut Sasuke sebagai keyboardist karena kehebatannya memainkan alat music pencet tersebut. Tapi dia memilih band yang dibentuk oleh teman SD-nya Naruto. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul. Disitu ada Naruto sebegai vokalis, Kiba sebagai bassist, Shikamaru sebagai gitaris dan Chouji sebagai drummer.

"Hoi Teme! Kenapa wajahmu kayak orang ngak makan 3 hari gitu? Ada masalah apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe!", ujar Sasuke.

"Dasar kau Teme!", ujar Naruto ketus.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai waktu latihan, lagu-lagu dll. Setelah bel tanda istirahat berakhir. Mereka kemudian bersiap menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, sudah pergi duluan. Masih tertinggal Sasuke dan Naruto berdua.

"Woi Teme! Daritadi kau melamun terus? Wajahmu juga kayak orang kurang makan! Kau kenapa sih!?", tanya Naruto heran karena tak biasanya Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kau sangat berisik Dobe! Aku Cuma sedang banyak pikiran!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku, aku pasti membantumu!", ujar Naruto.

"A-aku baru saja putus dengan Sakura..", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?", tanya Naruto heran karena beberapa hari lalu dia melihat SasuSaku sangat terlihat mesra.

"Dia yang memutuskanku! Padahal dia yang pertama kali mengkhianatiku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Coba kau ceritakan lebih mendetail, aku tak mengerti!", ujar Naruto bingung.

"Dasar kau bodoh kau ini!", umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menceritakan segala kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sakura hingga mereka akhirnya putus.

"OH, jadi begitu? Sungguh cerita yang menyedihkan", ujar Naruto.

"Apanya yang menyedihkan? Itu membuatku muak! Aku ingin sekali melupakannya, tapi sulit sekali!", ujar Sasuke.

"Karena kau masih punya perasaan padanya, baiklah sudah diputuskan! Aku akan membantumu!", ujar Naruto.

"Membantu? Apa maksudmu Dobe?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau lihat saja nanti! Jaa, aku kembali ke kelas dulu!", ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke Cuma terdiam dan masih menatap kepergian Naruto dengan bingung.

Naruto terus belari dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK….

"Auw…ittai…", ujar gadis yang ditabrak Naruto karena pantatnya terbentur lantai.

"Go-gomen..aku tak sengaja…eh Hinata?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun?", ujar Hinata namun tiba-tiba pipinya memerah.

"Maaf, sini kubantu kau berdiri", ujar Naruto lalu merangkul Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata gugup karena dia berada dekat sekali dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Hinata, kau bersahabat baik dengan Sakura kan?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh-i-iya..", ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar. Sepulang sekolah kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah ya!", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah", ujar Hinata.

"Ok! Jaa ne Hinata!", ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kembali ke kelasnya.

"Jaa, Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Hinata segera bergegas keluar dari kelasnya yaitu kelas 2 jurusan tataboga dan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Naruto. Naruto, pria yang merupakan pujaan hatinya.

"Hinata sini-sini!", teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, untuk mempersatukan kembali Sasuke dangan Sakura", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", Hinata kaget karena ternyata Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Benar, aku tahu mereka berdua itu masih saling mencintai. Jadi kita harus membantu mereka bersatu kembali agar mereka tak bersedih lagi.", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?", tanya Hinata.

"Sini kuberitahu!", ujar Naruto lalu mendekat pada Hinata lalu berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

"Itu ide yang bagus Naruto-kun! Baiklah aku kan membantumu!", ujar Hinata.

"Arigatou! Kumohon kerjasamanya!", ujar Naruto.

To be Continued…..

Yah, chapter 4 update juga. Disini the Devils Pair, SaiIno berhasil menjalankan misinya membuat SasuSaku berpisah. Namun masih ada Angels Pair, NaruHina yang akan membantu mereka kembali bersatu.

Maaf kalo ceritanya mulai gaje dan kesinetronan.. Kuharap bisa menghibur...

Ok balas review dulu..

Hanazono yuri : Ok! Arigatou msh setia baca fanfic ini..

DKrisan-chan : Ya harus ada konflik biar lebih seru. Ok saranmu diterima! Ngak akan gue discontinued kok, tenang aja! Arigatou sdh r n r..

Ricci : Tentu saja Sasu kan hebat. SaiIno berhasil menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Tapi tenang masih ada NaruHina yang akan bantu SasuSaku balikan lagi. Arigatou buat R N R-nya!

Sekali lagi,

Mind to Review?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	5. Chapter 5

PIANIST LOVER

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, dsb

Summary : Sasuke adalah anak pindahan dari desa Oto dan kini dia pindah ke desa Konoha dan bersekolah di SMK Konoha dan mengambil kelas musik. Di sekolah itu diapun bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang jago bermain piano dan agak misterius. Sasuke begitu penasaran akan lagu indah yang dimainkan gadis itu dan penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Chapter 5 – Struggle!

Besoknya, aktivitas belajar di SMK Konoha berjalan seperti biasa. Namun SasuSaku masih saja tak mau bertegur sapa. Hal itu dimanfaatkan SaiIno untuk mendekati incaran masing-masing. Namun meski begitu Sasuke tetap cuek pada Ino dan Sakura Cuma biasa saja pada Sai.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Sakura memutuskan makan di kelas sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino pergi bareng ke kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan menghampiri Sakura di kelas.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Maaf menganggumu!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Oh Naruto, ada apa ya kemari?", tanya Sakura heran. Sakura dan Naruto memang berteman sejak SMP, tapi jarang-jarang Naruto mampir di kelasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu", ujar Naruto yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Bantuan? Bantuan untuk apa?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura-chan, kau bersahabat baik dengan Hinata bukan?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Sakura semakin heran.

"A-aku sebenarnya menyukai Hinata. A-aku ingin meminta bantuan Sakura-chan untuk mendekatkanku padanya", ujar Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Ohok!", Sakura kaget dan memuntahkan bento yang ada di baru saja dia masukkan dalam mulutnya.

"He-hei, kau tak apa-apa kan Sakura-chan?", ujar Naruto cemas.

"Kau serius Naruto? Kau menyukai Hinata?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku serius! Makanya aku ingin minta bantuan padamu!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu! Karena kalian berdua adalah sahabat baikku!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"_**Hehehehe, tinggal melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya..", batin Naruto.**_

Sementara itu Hinata sedang mencari Sasuke, dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di koridor bersama Ino.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!", sapa Hinata.

"Hai Hinata", ujar Sasuke.

"Lho Sasuke, kau kenal Hinata?", tanya Ino.

"Ya, dia ini sepupuku.", ujar Sasuke.

"Hoo, begitu…", ujar Ino sambil nganguk-nganguk.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah kita bicara berdua sebentar?", tanya Hinata.

"Ada apa ya Hinata?", tanya Sasuke bingung. Tumben-tumbennya sepupunya yang pemalu itu, mau ngobrol dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain, ayo ikut aku sebentar!", ujar Hinata lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hei Ino kembalilah ke kelas duluan, aku nanti menyusul", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah!", ujar Ino lalu Ino berjalan ke kelas.

Sementara Hinata membawa Sasuke ke koridor yang sepi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", tanya Sasuke.

"A..ano, Sasuke-kun bersahabat baik dengan Naruto-kun kan?", tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"A..aku ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke-kun untuk mendekatkan aku sama Naruto-kun. Aku menyukai Naruto-kun…", ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Hah? Kau suka sama si baka Dobe itu?", tanya Sasuke kaget.

"I-iya, aku sangat mengaguminya. Dia sangat tampan dan begitu ramah", ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"_**Si baka Dobe dibilang tampan? aku ingin muntah mendengarnya!", batin Sasuke.**_

"Kumohon ya Sasuke-kun, bantulah aku agar aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Aku terlalu malu untuk mendekatinya sendirian", ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, aku kan membantumu. Karena kita ini sepupu, kalau tidak mungkin saja aku malas membantu!", ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!", ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Sepulang sekolah kedua kubu pun mengatur rencana masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura mempunyai rencana untuk rekreasi di Konoha Land agar Naruto dan Hinata bisa semakin dekat. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Hinata mempunyai rencana yang sama. Itu semua sebenarnya juga adalah rencana tersembunyi NaruHina untuk membuat SasuSaku bersatu kembali.

Akhirnya hari Minggu tiba, mereka janjian untuk pergi bersama-sama. Naruto datang ditemani Sakura sedangkan Hinata datang ditemani Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura pun kaget bertemu disini.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Sasuke ketus

"Kamu juga ngapain disini?", tanya Sakura ketus juga.

"Sudah-sudah Sakura-chan, ingat kan rencana kita kemari?", bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku tak senang saja jika pantat ayam itu berada disini!", ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang!? Dasar jidat lebar jelek!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita main saja!", ujar Naruto lalu mereka berempat segera menuju wahana roller coaster.

Mereka mengantri untuk naik roller coaster. Tapi saat mereka akan duduk untuk memulai permainan…

"Hei, aku tak mau duduk dengan pantat ayam ini, Naruto kau pindahlah!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Tapi Sakura-chan kan sudah janji membuatku lebih dekat dengan Hinata..", bisik Naruto.

"Yah, apa boleh buat", ujar Sakura lalu menghela napas dalam.

Roller coaster mulai dijalankan. NaruHina duduk di paling depan sedangkan SasuSaku dibelakang mereka. Tapi SasuSaku saling membuang muka dengan muka cemberut. Tapi saat naik, Sasuke tampak sedikit ketakutan. Karena sebenarnya dia itu takut akan ketinggian. Pada saat kereta menukik dengan cepat ke bawah, tak sengaja Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura erat dan berteriak kencang. Sakura pun ikut berteriak dan tak menyadari tangannya diremas.

Pada saat permainan selesai, mereka berdua masih saling berpegangan tangan dan menutup mata. NaruHina pun tersenyum menyeringai melihat itu. Sementara SasuSaku masih belum sadar kalau mereka masih berpegangan tangan.

"Sasuke tanganmu…", ujar Sakura yang kini telah sadar tangannya dipegang Sasuke.

"Akh!", umpat Sasuke dan dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua kemudian memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ayo kita main lagi yang lainnya!", ajak Naruto lalu mereka berjalan ke wahana-wahana lain dan segera bermain.

Setelah bermain wahana-wahana yang santai. Naruto mengajak ke rumah hantu.

"Hei, ayo kita masuk ke rumah hantu!", ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"He-hei Naruto, apa tak ada yang lain? Main yang lain saja!", ujar Sakura cemas.

"Penakut kau! Ayo kita masuk, lihat Hinata saja tidak takut!", ujar Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah.

Mereka berempat segera masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan karena memang dia sangat takut pada hantu. Saat berjalan kakinya gemetaran melihat pemandangan-pemandangan menyeramkan didalam rumah hantu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba hantu wanita yang menyeramkan muncul di hadapan Sakura.

"KYAAA!", teriak Sakura histeris lalu tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil menutup matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tiba-tiba dia merasa nyaman memeluk Sasuke lagi seperti ini. Tapi kemudian tersadar karena suara Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Akh!", ujar Sakura lalu dengan cepat melepaskan Sasuke dan menjauh. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau ingin curi kesempatan memelukku kan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang ingin memelukmu?! Dasar kegeeran kau pantat ayam!", ujar Sakura ketus lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

"Dasar jidat lebar jelek!", umpat Sasuke.

Sementara NaruHina Cuma senyum-senyum gaje melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka itu.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari rumah hantu. Wajah Sakura masih pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Entah berapa kali dia tak sengaja memeluk Sasuke karena begitu ketakutan. Tapi jika sudah sadar mereka mulai saling mengejek lagi.

Sementara di sebuah sudut wahana, ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Sai-senpai, kenapa ya mereka berempat bisa sampai pergi bersama-sama kemari?", tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tahu, lebih baik kita ikuti saja mereka", ujar Sai lalu mereka mulai mengikuti keempat orang itu.

Sementara di perjalanan, Sakura dan Sasuke pun mencoba mendekatkan NaruHina tapi kejadian barusan malah mencerminkan hal sebaliknya.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke sebuah pameran lukisan. Lukisan-lukisan itu sangat indah. Mereka berempat terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan lukisan-lukisan disitu. Lukisan disitu sangat banyak namun mereka masih merasa betah melihatnya satu-persatu. Tak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka berada disitu. Hari sudah mulai malam. Tapi karena terlalu asik melihat, NaruHina tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan SasuSaku. Mereka bingung mencari kedua orang itu, tapi pada saat mereka akan keluar, pintu keluar telah dikunci.

"Sial, kenapa pintunya sudah dikunci begini!", ujar Sasuke sambil memegang kenop pintu yang sudah terkunci.

"Aduh, hari sudah mulai malam juga. Dan tempat ini agak terpencil dari pusat keramaian. Bagaimana ini?", ujar Sakura cemas.

"Hei seseorang tolong kami!", teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ini sih gara-gara kau yang daritadi berlama-lama disini!", ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau menyalahkanku?! Kau yang berlama-lama disini!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Pantat ayam, kau yang berlama-lama disini!", ujar Sakura geram juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku, jidat lebar?!", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"E..eh..itu…", ujar Sakura gugup.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari sesuatu yang bisa membantu kita keluar dari sini!", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menyusuri ruangan pameran itu untuk mencari benda yang bisa membantu mengeluarkan mereka darisitu. Mereka terus mencari tetapi nihil.

"Hei kau ketemu barangnya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tak menemukan apapun disini", ujar Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di bangku yang berada dekat situ.

"Lalu bagaimana ini Sasuke? Sampai kapan kita kan terkurung disini?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu, aku juga bingung dengan keadaan ini", ujar Sasuke lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke, kau masih marah padaku?", tanya Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, dan aku membencimu karena kau mengkhianatiku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku tak bermesraan dengan Sai-senpai kok!", ujar Sakura.

"Lalu kau apa, jika tak bermesraan dengan senpai sialan itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Waktu itu dia bilang menyukaiku, tapi aku langsung mengatakan kalau aku cuma mencintai Sasuke-kun", ujar Sakura.

"Eh? Be-benarkah itu? Kau tak berdusta bukan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak berbohong! Dasar kau selalu tak percaya padaku!", ujar Sakura lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ja-jadi kau masih mencintaiku?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm…begitulah!", ujar Sakura.

GREBB…

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan…", ujar Sasuke yang kini memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sasuke-kun…", ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu…Maafkan aku karena sudah salah paham...", ujar Sasuke yang kini telah mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa kau waktu itu berciuman dengan Ino?", tanya Sakura.

"Dia juga ternyata menyukaiku, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menciumku, aku pun berusaha menolak namun akhirnya tertangkap basah olehmu", ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu..Sudah kuduga, karena dia selalu menatapmu dengan penuh cinta dan selalu tak suka jika kita jalan bersama", ujar Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak menyukai gadis lain Sakura-chan, karena hanya kau yang kucintai..", ujar Sasuke.

"Gombal kau…Tapi aku juga Cuma cinta pada Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Akhirnya SasuSaku dapat bersatu lagi.

Sementara diluar NaruHina sedang ngobrol dan senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hahaha, rencana kita berhasil Hinata! Untuk petugasnya mau bekerja sama! Mereka akhirnya terkunci di dalam!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Semoga saja dengan membiarkan mereka berdua, mereka bisa segera baikkan", ujar Hinata.

"Lalu Hinata, bagaimana dengan acara kencan kita ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi kan Naruto-kun kita kan Cuma buat ini pura-pura", ujar Hinata.

"Aku lebih senang jika melanjutkannya sebagai kencan sesungguhnya", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Eh?", Hinata kaget lalu wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ayo pergi Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"_**Ini seperti yang aku impikan selama ini, bergandengan tangan bersama Naruto-kun…", batin Hinata.**_

Tiba-tiba dua sosok menghadang NaruHina.

"Hei kalian, dimana Sasuke-kun dan Sakura?", tanya Ino yang kini muncul di hadapan mereka bersama Sai.

"Ah kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Itu tidak penting! Dimana sekarang mereka berdua?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Mereka sedang terkunci di pameran lukisan. Aku dan Hinata yang sengaja berbuat begitu, agar mereka bisa berdua dan akhirnya bisa balikkan!", ujar Naruto.

"Apa?! Takkan kubiarkan!", ujar Ino dan Sai serempak lalu bersiap untuk pergi kesana.

"Eits, takkan kubiarkan kalian menganggu mereka!", ujar Naruto sambil menghalangi SaiIno.

"Minggir kau Uzumaki! Jangan menghalangiku!", ujar Sai geram karena Naruto menghalanginya.

"Hinata, jangan halangi aku!", ujar Ino karena kini Hinata juga menghalanginya.

"Kalian ini adalah penyebab keretakkan hubungan SasuSaku waktu lalu. Takkan kubiarkan kalian mengganggu mereka lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Cih!", umpat Sai.

Tiba-tiba ada suara-suara yang memanggil-manggil NaruHina dari kejauhan.

"Naruto! Hinata!", teriak Sakura lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. SasuSaku berpegangan tangan.

"Oh! Teme! Sakura-chan! Kalian bisa keluar ya?", tanya Naruto polos.

BUAKH…..

"Auw…ittai!", rintih Naruto yang dijitak kepalanya oleh Sakura.

"Beraninya kau mengunci kami seperti itu!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku dan Hinata cuma ingin membuat kalian berdua balikan lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Dan sepertinya kalian berhasil! Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah baikan!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke Cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Hore! Kita berhasil!", teriak Naruto kegirangan dan memeluk Hinata erat.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah karena dipeluk Naruto sementara Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun..se-sesak..", ujar Hinata lirih karena Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Go-Gomen Hinata-chan…aku kelepasan hehehehe…", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sementara Hinata Cuma tertunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Ja-jadi kalian sudah balikan?", tanya Ino dan Sai serempak.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berdua juga berada disini?", tanya Sakura heran karena ada SaiIno juga.

"Oh..oh…itu kami…", ujar mereka berdua gugup.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua juga sedang berkencan! Iya kan?", ujar Naruto.

Sai dan Ino langsung memberikan deathglare pada Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Wah selamat ya! Tak kusangka Sai-senpai akan jadian dengan Ino!", ujar Sakura.

"Bu..hmmphhh", ujar Sai namun dibekap mulutnya oleh Naruto.

"Tida...hmphhh", ujar Ino namun Hinata juga membekap mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya bersama pasangan baru ini. Jaa ne Teme! Sakura-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu melangkah pergi bersama Hinata dan SaiIno.

"Jaaa!", ujar Sakura lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, NaruHina segera melepas SaiIno.

"Apa-apaan kau Uzumaki, kenapa kau bilang pada mereka kalau kami sedang kencan?", tanya Sai ketus.

"Supaya mereka tak menganggap kalian sebagai ancaman lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kami aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun dan Sai-senpai masih menyukai Sakura!", ujar Ino.

"Kalian ini bisakkah tak menganggu kebahagiaan orang lain? Cinta itu tidak boleh dipaksakan! Cinta itu harus benar-benar dari hati! Kalau dipaksakan pada akhirnya pasti menderita!", ujar Hinata yang kini angkat suara.

Sai dan Ino tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata. Mereka memang sudah salah merusak kebahagiaan orang lain dan memaksakan cinta untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Ya, sepertinya kami salah..Kami terlalu egois...", ujar Sai.

"Ya itu benar...aku juga merasa bersalah...", ujar Ino.

"Maka perbaikilah diri kalian mulai saat ini. Dan carilah kebahagiaan masing-masing!", ujar Naruto.

"Sudah ya kami pergi dulu ya!", ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan SaiIno bersama Hinata.

Sai dan Ino kemudian melangkah keluar dari Konoha Land dan menuju tempat parkir.

"Hei, kau mau kuantar?", tanya Sai.

"Eh? Boleh saja asal tak merepotkanmu..", ujar Ino.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo kita naik motorku saja!", ajak Sai.

"Baiklah!", ujar Ino.

Sai dan Ino akhirnya naik motor untuk mengantar Ino pulang. Tapi karena angin yang dingin dan kencang, akhirnya Ino pun memeluk Sai dari belakang.

"_**Lho, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini saat dipeluknya? Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman dipeluknya...", batin Sai.**_

"_**Kenapa aku merasa jantungku lebih berdetak lebih kencang? Aku juga merasa sangat nyaman memeluknya seperti ini..Punggungnya begitu hangat dan menenangkan...", batin Ino.**_

Mereka berdua di saat bersamaan tersenyum walaupun tak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai didepan rumah Ino.

"Arigatou, Sai-senpai! Sudah mengantarku pulang!", ujar Ino lalu membungkuk.

"Ya, hei boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?", tanya Sai.

"Apa itu?", tanya Ino.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Ino-chan?", tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?", Ino kaget dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Bo-boleh kok Sai-senpai...", ujar Ino malu-malu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa!", ujar Sai lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jaa!", ucap Ino lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Sai memacu motornya dan segera meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Sai-senpai ternyata ganteng juga ya...", gumam Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ino-chan cantik juga...Tidak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan pacarku...", gumam Sai yang sedang berada di motor lalu tersenyum.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 5 update! :D

Akhirnya SasuSaku balikan lagi (hore!), thx buat NaruHina!

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan soalnya author lagi dalam mode: buntu ide -_-

Namun author akan tetap lanjutin fic ini.

Balas review dulu ya:

Ricci: Ya begitulah karena mereka masih remaja yang labil dan gampang cemburu... Tapi akhirnya NaruHina di chap ini bisa bikin SasuSaku balikan lagi :) Thx buat reviewnya Rima ya :)

Asuka chan: yah tuntutan peran :D, tapi Ino-nya sebenarnya baik kok cuma karena terlalu egois dia jadi jahat gitu. Sepertinya gue bakalan bikin SaiIno jadian di chap brikut karena kelihatannya mereka mulai ada tanda-tanda itu tuh..hehehe :D Thx buat reviewnya!

Mika: ya di chap ini mereka sudah balikan karena bantuan NaruHina. Ok! Arigatou buat reviewnya :)

Uchiha Tama ryu: ya kalo ada sasuke pasti naruto muncullah sbagai sahabatnya. Mereka udah jadian dri chap 3. Hinata ada kok di chap 4, coba kamu baca lagi fic-nya, Hinata terlibat percakapan dengan Sakura dan Naruto di bagian akhir. Thx buat reviewnya :)

Maaf ya kalo ficnya ceritanya mulai pasaran dan gaje. Arigatou bagi para reades yang sudah sempat baca apalagi review fanfic ini. Mohon komen dan saran-sarannya lewat review.

Review Please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


End file.
